Toy Story/Trivia
Cameos *Several books on Andy's shelf feature previous Pixar shorts titles (The Adventures of André and Wally B., Red's Dream, Tin Toy, Knick Knack). One of the books (Tin Toy) also reads LASSETER. This is a reference to John Lasseter, the director of Toy Story and the chief creative officer of Pixar. *On the side of someone's backpack, there is a picture of a three-eyed mutant ant. This is a reference to the next Pixar film A Bug's Life, which would feature an ant protagonist often viewed as different from his colony. *John Lasseter: Director and co-story writer John Lasseter cameos as the voice of one of the Aliens. *The Pizza Planet truck takes Woody and Buzz from the Dinoco gas station to Pizza Planet. *Executive Producer, Dr. Edwin "Ed" Catmull's makes an appearance as "Dr. Catmull's Old Fashion Root Beer". Cans of which appear throughout Sid's room and the room where, fleeing from Scud, Buzz encounters the Buzz Lightyear toy commercial. *Art Director Ralph Eggleston makes an appearance by naming the moving company, that helps the Davis family move, Eggman Movers. *Editorial and Camera Manager Julie M. McDonald lobbied, with success, to have an animated gaff of her name placed on the film. As a result "Julie McBarfald has Cooties" appeared on Sid's backpack. *The book on Andy's shelf titled Smyrl Smyrl Twist and Twirl by L. Money is in reference to one of the modeling and animation system developers Eliot Smyrl. *In Sid's house, when Woody is trapped under the plastic crate, the toolbox is a Binford toolbox - a reference to Tim Allen's TV show Home Improvement (Tim Allen voices Buzz Lightyear). *The desk lamp and ball are from the short film, created by Pixar, Luxo, Jr. *"The Big One", the rocket Sid strapped to Buzz, appears in Buzz Lightyear's Laser Blast as a rocket on Zurg's ship, as well as a power-up in Toy Story Racer. *Pterodactyl also appears in Buzz Lightyear's Laser Blast flying in a dinosaur-themed area. *On Andy's wall is a giant watch with Mickey Mouse on it. *"Hakuna Matata" from The Lion King ''is heard in Andy's Mom's car near the end of the movie. *When Woody deduces the bank robber as "One-Eyed Bart" Bart yells "D'oh!", the catchphrase of Homer Simpson from ''The Simpsons. Also, One-Eyed Bart's name is similar to Bart Simpson. *A113 is the number on the license plate of Andy's Mom's car. *Dinoco is the name of the gas station Andy's Mom pulls into before going to Pizza Planet. *When Buzz falls out the window, the scream is the Wilhelm scream, a scream used in many movies. *When Woody attempts to push Buzz behind Andy's desk using RC, the sounds of the push pins dropping down from the cork-board and the globe rolling toward Buzz were the exact sounds used in Raiders of the Last Ark, the shooting arrows and the rolling boulder respectively. *The scene in which the toys come to life in order to frighten Sid, complete with Woody's head turning around completely, is an allusion to the horror film The Exorcist. *At Pizza Planet, the game "Whack *A* Alien," is a whack-a-mole homage to the Chestbuster Scene in Alien. The game appears twice being played by two different kids, Sid being the last before heading to the Rocket Crane game. *At Sid's house, the carpet on the hallway in the second floor is patterned after the Overlook Hotel's Carpet in Stanley Kubrick's The Shining. Most notably, the carpet where Danny Torrance plays with his toys outside the infamous Room 237. Incidentally, The Shining is Lee Unkrich, Film Editor of Toy Story and subsequent co-director of Toy Story 2 and director of Toy Story 3, favorite all time film. *During the argument scene between Woody and Buzz at Dinoco, Buzz states: "Right now, poised at the edge of the galaxy, Emperor Zurg has been secretly building a weapon with the destructive capacity to annihilate an entire planet! I alone have information that reveals this weapon's only weakness." This parallels Star Wars IV's R2D2 containing information about the Death Star's only weakness. Also, the breathing sound used while viewing Andy's room through Buzz's perspective is the same sound used for Darth Vader's breathing. *At the end of the argument scene between Woody and Buzz at Dinoco, Buzz makes a Vulcan Salute as he bids Woody "Farewell." This capped a dual homage to both Star Wars and Star Trek fans. *Sergeant is voiced by R. Lee Ermey who voiced Gunnery Sergeant Hartman in Stanley Kubrick's Full Metal Jacket, a very similar role. *As the highest score in the Pizza Planet Arcades, string 5102153494 with the initials AAA ''comes out as a phone number from Richmond, CA. This was the then location of the Pixar company, as it was known. *The second highest score in the Pizza Planet Arcades string 4078244321 is initialed ''WDW which gives you the phone number to their ticket center. *The circular constant makes its debut as the 3rd highest score in the Pizza Planet Arcades. The string is 3141592653 and initialed as MPI; however, Mega-Pi moves the decimal place only 6 places to the right (not 9), a human error perhaps. *As the fourth highest score in Pizza Planet Arcades, the string 12071993 appears next to the initials KIM. All that is known, with respect to Pixar, is that two and a half weeks earlier on Friday, November 19th, known as Black Friday, the Toy Story production was shut down. John Lasseter and team were given 2 weeks to turn the story around to what eventually became Toy Story. *As the fifth highest score in Pizza Planet Arcades, the string 3 next to the initials MTV are mysterious in its reference. *The teapot being used by Hannah in the tea-party scene is the Utah teapot. Trivia *This is the first feature film by Pixar. *This was the first full-length feature film to use entirely computer-generated imagery. *This film was re-released for a limited time only in 3D in 2009. *This is to date the only Pixar film to feature opening credits. *It is also the only Pixar film promoted by Burger King. *This is the first Pixar film to have a PG rating in the UK. *This is the only Pixar film in which the customized Walt Disney Pictures logo (which is used until 2007's Ratatouille) actually segues into the film rather than fade away to reveal the Pixar logo. It is also the only Pixar film in which the Pixar logo does not appear at the beginning of the film at all, but rather at the end of the film (the next film, A Bug's Life, is both the first Pixar film to use the "normal" customized Disney logo and to have the Pixar logo appear at the very beginning). ** In the 3D re-release, the Pixar logo does it instead. ** This is also only Toy Story film not to have a fake-out opening. *This is the only Pixar film to be released onto Laserdisc. *The reason why Andy doesn't have a dad is because human characters are expensive to animate and Pixar didn't have the budget to animate a lot of humans. *Tinny from Tin Toy was originally going in the place of Buzz Lightyear as the new toy for Andy's birthday. But it was later decided that an old fashioned tin toy like Tinny would not be the type of toy a boy would love. *Don Rickles also starred in Martin Scorsese's film Casino which was released on November 22, 1995, the same day Toy Story was released. *This is the only Toy Story ''film not to have explicitly evil toys that acted as at least one of the main antagonists (not counting the Mutant Toys who were closer to misunderstood than truly evil). Goofs ''Coming soon! Category:Trivia Category:Toy Story